


Hands-on / Don't let go

by roryteller



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hands, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryteller/pseuds/roryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has been trying not to stare at Kara's hands—Kara's gorgeous, always-in-motion hands—for some time. But she can't ignore them anymore, now that one of them is wrapped around her waist and won't let go.</p><p>Turns out that Kara Danvers is an incorrigeable sleep cuddler.</p><p>Rating for a brief masturbation scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-on / Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a slump lately, so I wanted to write a little Karlucy fluff to hopefully get me out of it. Enjoy!

Lucy was never a hand person, until Kara.

Kara has the most beautiful hands, and sometimes Lucy just wants to look at them. And it's hard _not_ to look at them, they're everywhere, always straightening her glasses or illustrating a point or flying across a keyboard, and motion draws the eye (humans are predators, after all).

At first, that's all it was. Then one day, she wanted to touch them. Hold them, maybe, but she dismissed the idea as too romantic (and after all, Kara seemed to have a crush on James, who Lucy still liked as well).

So she pushed it to the back of her mind, and tried to ignore Kara's hands when they ran into each other at CatCo or at Noonan's or when Lucy went to game night.

When Lucy started at the DEO, it was easier, for a while, because Supergirl's hands are stiller, more controlled than Kara's, their movements deliberate, when they move at all, and it was easy to forget that they were the same hands.

The same beautiful, animated, incredibly strong hands, attached to the same endearing, adorable person, whose smile, at some point, had started to fill Lucy with warmth.

And then, one day, it suddenly became much more difficult.

Lucy was single, and horny, and not in the mood to try to pick someone up in a bar or on an app, so she did what one does in such a situation—she got comfortable in the privacy of her bedroom and slipped a hand between her legs, the other playing with her breasts. And she was most of the way there, indulging a fantasy involving a male model and a devastatingly handsome lieutenant she'd served with (but never slept with) when suddenly she imagined that the fingers inside her weren't her own but Kara's.

_Kara's?!?_

The thought shocked her, but now she couldn't stop picturing it. Kara's hands, fumbling perhaps, nervous, but oh so attentive and patient, gradually exploring her body, finding all of the spots where she ached to be touched.

Lucy came, biting back a cry.

After that, she tried not to look at Kara's hands, because the mere sight of them brought back too many memories... even half-covered with Supergirl's blue sleeves. But that forced her to look at Kara's adorable smile, her soft, gorgeous hair, or her clear blue eyes.

It wasn't just her hands, not anymore, if it had ever been.

Alex Danvers was the first one to notice. “Agent Lane, I need to talk to you.”

She followed Alex into her lab, expecting some update on the latest samples Alex had been analyzing.

“I have some advice for you, take it or leave it,” said Alex with a friendly smile. She seemed to have forgiven Lucy for getting her sent off to Project Cadmus (rescuing her along the way probably helped).

“What's that?” asked Lucy, still, somehow, expecting it to be job-related.

“Tell her. She's never going to notice how you feel unless you do, and you'll lose her to someone more forward.”

“What?” Lucy had a good idea what Alex was talking about, but part of her mind didn't want to put it together.

“I'm talking about Kara. I've seen how you look at her... or more recently, how you _don't_ look at her.”

“Um,” Lucy was feeling more and more out of her depth. “Are you saying you approve? That there's a chance she feels the same?” A moment ago she'd been pushing away her feelings, trying to deny them, but now...

“I think there is, and I think you should give both of you the chance to find out.” Alex paused for a moment. “But... be very direct about it. She's kind of dense about these things.”

“Have you talked to her about it... about how she feels?”

Alex smirked. “Now, that would be telling. Want to come to game night tomorrow?”

Lucy stiffened. That sounded like a challenge. She hadn't gotten to spend much time with Kara lately, outside of the DEO. She missed it... but this was going to be hard.

* * *

 

Now? Now it's not hard, but impossible to ignore Kara, because she's dozing, slumped on the couch, her head nestled against Lucy's shoulder, and the others—even Alex—have gone for the night, but an hour ago Lucy was definitely too drunk to drive, so she decided to stay.

And then Kara started yawning adorably, and she couldn't help but smile, and Kara, dear, sweet Kara smiled back, because of course she did... and leaned against her shoulder, and nodded off. And Lucy closed her eyes too for what felt like a moment, Kara's warmth pressing into her like a somewhat lumpy blanket, and she must have dozed off as well because it's now more than an hour later and the comfort and warmth have turned into a mild discomfort that makes her want to vacate the couch and find a bathroom.

Lucy can't look away from Kara's hand, because it's curled around her waist, and it's softer than it should be, and warm, and she wants to grab it and hold it forever, or maybe trace the bones and the veins under Kara's bulletproof skin, and she smiles at the thought, but there's an edge of sadness to it because she still hasn't told Kara how she feels... and should she, really?

She moves to extricate herself from Kara's hold, but it's no good—Kara's grip tightens with a murmured “Don' go.”

It's adorable, really, how affectionate she is, though she's still at least half asleep, and Lucy's not sure Kara recognizes her.

But that doesn't change the fact that Lucy needs to go to the bathroom, so she takes Kara's hand and tries to remove it from her shirt.

She might as well be trying to bend steel, for all the good it does her.

“Kara? Kara, are you awake?”

Kara's only response is to snuggle closer.

Lucy tries shaking her. No dice. She tries talking louder, almost yelling. Shakes Kara harder. But Kara remains obstinately asleep and attached to her.

Finally, at a loss, she pulls out her phone to call Alex.

“Danvers, your sister is a barnacle.”

Alex snorts into the phone. “She's glommed onto you, has she? Congratulations, she only does that with people she really trusts.”

Lucy's not in the right mood to feel flattered by that, but maybe she will be later. “Yes. How do I wake her up? I've tried shaking her and yelling at her.”

“When she gets like that, you could probably lob a grenade at her and she wouldn't even notice. But don't worry, there is a way.”

“Yes?” Normally, Lucy would play along, but her bladder is making her impatient.

“Say something about food.”

“Food?”

“Yeah. Dinner or donuts or pizza, something like that. She'll wake right up.”

Lucy's not sure if Alex is pulling her leg, but she tries it anyway. “Pizza?”

Kara's eyes fly open and she jerks upright and finally Lucy is free. “Where?”

“Okay, I revise my assessment. She's not a barnacle, she's one of Pavlov's dogs. Thanks, Alex.”

Alex snickers. “See you tomorrow, Lucy.”

Lucy shuts off the phone and turns to look at Kara. She's still blinking the sleep away.

“Did you say something about pizza?”

“Yes, to get you to wake up.”

“That's a dirty trick!” says Kara, pouting. “Now I'm hungry.”

“Seriously? After all those pot stickers?” Lucy stands. “Well, you were clinging onto me, and I need to use the bathroom, so... talk to you in a sec?”

* * *

 

When Lucy rejoins Kara a few minutes later, Kara looks contrite, not to mention significantly more awake, with her glasses firmly on her face again.

“Sorry, I snuggle in my sleep sometimes. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable.”

“No, it was...” Lucy decides she's going to tell her right then and there. “It was nice. Except for the grip of steel part. We should spend more time together.”

Kara's face lights up again. “Lucy, I-”

“Would you-”

“You go first,” says Kara.

“Do you want to go out sometime? Normally I would say, for drinks, but coffee, if you'd rather? And I do mean on a date, just to be clear.”

“Yes! Of course I do!” Kara bounces in place, then frowns. “You've been avoiding me the last few days and I thought maybe I'd crossed a line somehow, sometimes I still don't get human social things, and...”

“Oh. You noticed.” Lucy bites her lip. _Don't tell her about the fantasies,_ _not yet_ _._ “I'm sorry, it's just, I recently realized how much I like you and I thought I was staring, so...”

Kara shakes her head vigorously. “You weren't. Or if you were, I didn't notice. When are you free? Friday? Or do you have to work? I mean, of course if there's an emergency we might both have to go in but usually Miss Grant doesn't keep me too long on Friday evenings...”

“Friday is fine.” Lucy joins Kara on the sofa once more. “You should thank your sister, by the way. She's the one who told me I should tell you.”

“I will,” says Kara. She leans a bit closer to Lucy, extends her hand towards Lucy's face, then freezes. “Um, I know we haven't been on a date yet but is it okay if I-”

“Yes,” breathes Lucy.

Kara's lips on hers are less hesitant than she expected but every bit as tender, her fingers on Lucy's chin soft. Lucy's breath catches in her throat and she leans into the kiss as Kara's fingers slip down her neck, and she grabs the back of Kara's shirt, making fists in the soft material, torn between remembered fantasies and the urge to _take it slow, this is new, this is Kara, you don't want to scare her away or hurt her_.

But Lucy finds that hard to remember as Kara takes a shuddering breath and kisses her again, a little harder, a little more urgently, pulling Lucy towards her with a hand on her waist, a hand that gradually moves downward-

Lucy breaks off the kiss. “Not that that doesn't feel good... really good... but it's giving me ideas and maybe... you want to take it slow?” It feels like they've been building up to this for months and Lucy's not sure she would actually object to taking Kara to bed with her _right now_ but she needs to be certain that Kara wants that too.

Kara leans back... well, she tries to, but Lucy's hair is caught in her glasses and Lucy lets out a gasp of surprise and pain.

Kara removes them and carefully extricates her hair and it's not on purpose but Lucy can't quite manage to breathe as Kara's hands brush against her skin and-

At last she's free.

Lucy smiles. “That seems to be a theme tonight. It's like you don't want to let me go.”

“Maybe I don't,” says Kara. “You don't _have_ to go, you know. I can sleep on the couch.”

It's tempting, although not as much as it would be to sleep in the same bed, but it seems too soon for that and she really does prefer waking up at her own place so she shakes her head. “No, I'm feeling better now and I really should get home. But I'll see you Friday, if not sooner. For coffee? Or is food better?”

“Well, you know me, I'll eat something either way.” Kara grins, unashamed.

Lucy nods. She's seen Kara's DEO file and knows exactly how much she eats in an average day, as if all the second (and third, and occasionally fourth) lunches Kara wolfed down at CatCo weren't a big enough hint. That file was interesting reading, reviving some suspicions about Lois' boyfriend that Lucy had almost forgotten.

She wants to ask Kara, but there'll be other opportunities for that. “Food, then. Not Noonan's. Somewhere we haven't been a dozen times before. I'll text you a place.”

“I'm sure I know someplace you'd like. I've lived here longer, and I'm always researching restaurants and-”

Lucy plants a quick kiss on Kara's lips again, and doesn't get stuck this time because Kara's glasses are still off, sitting on the coffee table. “And _I_ asked _you_ out, so according to human custom, I should pick the place. I'll let you veto it, though, if you don't like it.”

Kara sighs. “Fine. But later I want to take you out on a Kryptonian date.”

“Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? And what's a Kryptonian date like, anyway?”

“Now, that would be telling,” says Kara.

 _Was she even old enough to know? I mean, I guess she'd have had some idea, at thirteen._ Lucy pushes her questions aside again. It's late and she needs to get home, so she stands and walks to the door.

Kara follows her, and they hesitate in the doorway for a few moments. Lucy's never been the last to leave game night before, and this connection between them is new. For a moment Lucy thinks they might end it with a kiss, but instead Kara pulls her into a hug. It's all Kara, this hug—affectionate but a little hesitant, as though she's watching her strength. Lucy, on the other hand, wraps her arms around Kara's waist as hard as she can. It's the kind of hug that used to knock the wind out of her taller friends, but it doesn't phase Kara, of course.

“I know it's ridiculous, but I was worried you didn't want to be friends anymore. I'm glad I was wrong,” says Kara over Lucy's shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” says Lucy.

“Don't worry about it. Just, try not to keep me in suspense like that again, okay?”

“Okay.” Lucy lets go at last. “Good night, Kara.”

“'Night Lucy.”


End file.
